Camp half blood civil war
by TeamPeetaM
Summary: The campers are all at each others throats. They think the others are killing their loved ones, little do they know that one person, or god, is behind it all. The seven must find a way to stop the trader in time. In this story we see, Solangalo, Percybeth, Jaspir, Frazel, Cleo, and more!
1. Leo

"Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. Just so you know, I rated this T after some back and fourth but it is very appropriate the only thing in this chapter is a few kisses but I think it's perfectly fine for mature kids. This takes place after heroes of olympus so spoiler warning!"

1

Leo

Leo and Calypso had been flying on Leo's dragon Festus for a month trying to find a good place to touch down. In the explosion that killed Gaea and Leo (long story) Festus's underbelly had been fried. Leo wasn't sure what he would do when he did find a place to touch down for good. Once they found a place Leo wasn't sure that he could fix Festus even with Calypso's help. He really needed another Hephaestus kid. The thought made him feel a pang of homesickness for bunker nine back at camp.

Calypso had brought two suit cases which Leo had assumed were non-magical always a mistake with Calypso. It turned out that they contained everything they needed to survive. Food, drinks, even T.V., that part did more harm then good. The other day Leo got to watch a news story about Percy and Annabeth blowing up a local college. Percy never could make it a year without getting expelled.

"You know you have to sleep to" said Calypso "I can take a turn flying you've been at it for three days straight" reluctantly Leo obliged he jumped on to Festus's wing and let Calypso scoot into the driver's seat then he scrambled into the back seat. He rapped his arms around Calypso's waist, he inhaled and smelled the cinnamon aroma of her hair and started to drift of to sleep.

His nightmares started off better then usual. He dreamed about him and his friends on the Argo 2 laughing and eating ice cream in Italy. Piper charm speaking Jason into kissing her not that he needed any convincing. Annabeth throwing out complex brain teasers and laughing as Percy came up with ridiculous answers like "chicken" or "pancake". Hazel listing intently to Leo's story's about Calypso and Frank eating a banana because he was lactose intolerant. Good old Frank. Then the image shifted Jason and Piper sat on a Roof at camp half blood and watched the sunrise. piper was teary eyed, Jason put his arm around her trying to cheer her up as she said. "I just wish someone was there with him to give him the cure". Leo felt a stab of guilt at not telling his friends he was alive. "Come on Pipes Leo wouldn't go down that easy" said Jason. "I hope you're right, I just keep thinking he'll come flying in at any time" "How do you know he won't he'll fly in and yell, All the ladies love Leo! Piper laughed Then the image shifted one more time now he saw Nico Deangelo and, was that Will Solace from Apollo siting and talking in the med bay Nico was holding Will's Gatorade and laughing at something he had said Will opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Leo woke up. Why was he cold and wet? "Did you dump water on me"? Calypso laughed "I needed you awake plus your hair was on fire". Leo smiled and kissed her "ok sunshine. Where are we"? "We are right over New York. "Sunshine, I know where to fix Festus."

"Thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter up really soon given I already have the next two written! Tell me what you thought of this positive, or negative feedback is welcome!"


	2. Percy

2

Percy

Percy woke with a start he looked next to him Annabeth was still fast asleep. Piper had used her charm speak to get Mr. D to let Annabeth move into Percy's cabin. It was good to be back at camp after they had destroyed one of the dorms at a high school while fighting a chimera. Percy looked around and then he saw it. The shimmer of an Iris message. "Annie" he whispered "what seaweed brain it's the middle if the night"? "look" She got up and walked over "Gods of Olympus who is it"? "I don't know". Hello? "An exasperated voice said "Percy I need you to get the seven Demi Gods from the quest to stand in the middle of the camp in a circle by morning" "You sound filmier" said Percy. "Will you do that" said the voice "yes we will" said Annabeth.

Percy had to admit Hazel and Frank Were pretty impressive as they rode in on Black Jack in full battle armor. They landed and hoped off. "So what's the big emergency"? Asked Hazel "We don't know" Replied Percy "We woke up for this" Said Frank.

"Oh Gods" said Piper "look up". A huge Ball of fire was flying at them it landed in the middle of the field and yelled "All the lady's love Leo"! Percy blasted the dragon with water he had enough fire in the last year to last him for awhile, "twice in one day!" yelled Leo Valdez. Jason ran to give his best friend a hug and Percy was close behind him but then he saw her. "How did you get off the island"! Annabeth walked up behind him, she was still in her pajamas that said what part of e(3kd)-97y don't you get? Percy loved that shirt. "Percy is that Calypso"? "Annabeth?" Calypso said. He didn't know why but this interaction made Percy nervous. "Your Calypso. Thank you for saving my boyfriends life" replied Annabeth "She's your girlfriend"? Said Calypso, Percy was about to reply when Leo walked up to him "thank the gods" Percy said under his breath. "Leo man your alive" Leo walked right past him looking away. "Sunshine I need you to sing Festus to sleep so I can fix him" apparently when they were still on the Argo II Piper had charmed Festus into activating permanently Leo was pretty mad at her but then he figured out that Calypso could deactivate him by singing. Percy really hoped she only had the power to sedate dragons, if not he was toast. "Sure were is he?" replied Calypso. "Good to see you to man" Leo said hurriedly to Percy he still wasn't making eye contact. Percy had never been close to Leo but after he had been brought back from the dead he was acting distant. "Percy we have to organize the library today remember". Percy loved Annabeth and he would walk through hell to save her (oh wait he did) but organizing the library every month was hard Percy would probably would have never even entered a library outside of school. "Okay let's go" Percy couldn't wait to make friends with the dewy decimal system!


	3. Jason

3

Jason

Jason was over the moon to see his old buddy Leo again but he couldn't believe that Leo hadn't come back to camp right away. He understood that Leo had been having the time of his life with the girl of his dreams and Jason would have picked Piper over Leo in a snap but he was still hurt. He also didn't understand how Leo could have forgotten them, it was as if Leo was a different person.

Jason had promised Piper that he wouldn't say anything to Leo given that he had literally died but Jason was worried about his old pal. He had known Leo for years he had saved the world with Leo and he didn't believe for a second that the real Leo would ever forget him. And Calypso to, Jason had broken her heart and she didn't even look at him. She only talked to Percy after Leo called him by name. None of this was right. Jason couldn't understand how any of this was possible.

"Jason!" Yelled Piper "Oh sorry!" he had fallen asleep midair last night on tempest his horse while he was on border patrol and he was now nose diving. Jason was used to it but Piper apparently wasn't. He pulled out of the dive at the last second and landed on the ground next to Piper, who started screaming "What in hades do you think your doing Jason Grace!" Jason put his hands up in a surrender, "sorry Pipes". "You better be." She kissed him on the top of his head. "Were you messing with peoples love life's again?" He asked. "You know sometimes people just need a little confidence." She pointed at Will and Nico who were talking awkwardly on the other side of the strawberry fields. "I can't criticize; you do work magic". "Yep!" said Piper cheerfully. "And you had better _promise_ not to do anything like that again or I might just have to work some of that magic on you." She added playfully. "okay, I promise."

"Jacob Gray!" Having Mr. D sneak up on you was creepy enough. When he caught you with your girlfriend behind Talia's tree it was pretty bad. "Actually sir, its Jason!" "I don't give a flying grape!" "What sir?" "I need your help; very important quest you will bring much honor to your cabin!" Said the wine god. "Sure sir what is it?" Replied Jason a little to eagerly. "I need you to tell Leo to stop lighting things on fire with his giant metal lizard!" Jason was oddly crest fallen he had almost been exited for another adventure. "Oh sure his name you get right" Jason muttered under his breath. Piper was laughing her but off.


	4. Hazel

4

Hazel

Hazel stared absentmindedly at the bunk's in her cabin and twirled her finger around in her hair. She wanted to go back to camp Jupiter as soon as possible, but Frank thought catching up with Leo and the gang would be nice and Hazel didn't disagree.

Just then the door opened and Hazels brother steamed in the door and collapsed on his bunk. "What happened?" Asked Hazel. "I don't want to talk about it." Nico shot back definitively. Hazel had a pretty good idea of what had happened. She got an idea, she leaned over to make sure that Nico's eyes were closed, once she was sure she snapped her fingers and plunged the son of hades into the mist.

Mist Will approached Nico and Nico gasped awake. "Will?" he stammered. Nico reached out to touch Will's hand but the mist dispersed at his touch. "Hazel!" he cried angrily "take me out of here I don't want to do this!" Hazel obliged, "I'm sorry." She said. "but hey, I know gold when I see it. Don't be afraid of him." She got up and left the cabin.

-LINE BREAK-

Hazel had expected the peaceful quiet of the grounds, but what she saw horrified her. Frank was holding back Percy and Jason as they screamed insults and curses at Leo who was on fire, his face bloody. The rest of the campers stood by in fascination at the fight at hand. Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper were at a meeting in the big house. Hazel doubted they even knew what was going on. Percy elbowed Frank in the face and ran at Leo body bumping him hard. Frank fell down and Jason ran to help Percy. Then Leo blasted them both back and got up. Then Hazel broke out of her stupor and ran in between the fighting half-bloods. "Stop!" She screamed tears in her eyes. "What are you doing!" "Hazel get out of the way that's not Leo!" Yelled Jason. "That's not our Leo!" bellowed Percy. "Sure as Hades looks like him!" Retorted Frank, who had gotten back on his feet and ran to Hazels side. Just then the girls ran up and all Tartarus broke loss.

Annabeth ran to Percy weapon in hand and started to comprehend what was happing. Piper shouted commands over the noise, and Calypso tried to work her healing magic on Leo. The demigods in the crowd had started to take sides and started fighting each other. Daggers slashed, spears stabbed, fists found jaws, and Apollo kids healed like there was there was no tomorrow. Hazel stood frozen in horror at the whole thing. She just stared when Annabeth drove her sword through Leo's chest. He gasped and Fell his eyes losing light. "NO!" Screamed Calypso. Then she turned around and punched Annabeth hard in the neck, she fell with a dull thud. Not dead but getting there. Will ran to her. Percy didn't react right away but when he did he un-capped riptide and pushed its blade against Calypso's throat. Then Piper screamed "STOP!" and Percy froze. Then all of a sudden he dropped his blade and fell to the ground. Behind him stood Frank.

"Thanks for reading! I hope this didn't make you to sad :( Please tell me what you thought also tell me what should happen with the story! I don't have a clear picture yet, although I have an idea. Please also review so I know what you like and don't like! One last thing, what side of the war are you on do you really think a fake Leo is walking around? Or do you blame Percy and Jason for this war?


	5. Will

5

Will

"Stay down!" Will shouted over the battle "You are too hurt to keep fighting Annabeth! She hit your jugular you should be dead! Eat the ambrosia, and you should recover." "But, but, Percy!" Annabeth stammered. "He'll be fine." Will lied.

Will carried Annabeth back to her cabin and put her in the bed. Then he ran out and back on to the battle field. So many dead or injured demigods, what were Percy, Jason, and Leo thinking! People had died. Will sighed as he dragged a body of the field. How could this be happening? Then he saw it Nico laying on the field his forearm and shoulder bloody. "NICO!" He started sprinting "Will?" Nico croaked. "Yes, yes it's me! What happened!" asked Will "I tried to take on Frank" Nico replied. "Stupid! can you walk?" "Yeah, I think so." Nico struggled to his feet and staggered a few steps leaning against Will then he picked him up. "What are you doing?" asked Nico "You're too slow were never goanna make it if I have to watch you stagger around like a baby horse," replied Will. "Oh I wasn't complaining," Nico joked weakly.

When they were back in the med bay Will gingerly set a passed-out-from-blood-loss Nico on a cot and then hesitated, if the wound was on Nico's shoulder then that meant Will had to trash Nico's t-shirt, "snap out of it Will he's dying" he muttered under his breath. He took a pair of scissors from the table next to him and cut away the blood soaked Aerosmith shirt.

Will had seen some bad cuts, but this almost made him hurl. Nico had a deep gash from his shoulder to his elbow. Blood gushed from the mangled arm in a sickening river down the cot, staining the white sheets. Will had to bite down on his lip so hard he tasted bile to avoid screaming. He took a deep breath and stuffed some ambrosia in Nico's mouth. That at least stopped the bleeding. Then Will braced himself and started to clean the battle wound. When he was done with that sickening task he started to stitch up Nico's arm. When he was done the initial shock wore off and Will began to feel angry, if Nico died Frank would be the one who had killed him, and Frank would pay for that.

 **"Hope you all liked that! Please review and share any ideas with me!"**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hazel

Hazel seemed to be one of the only un-injured demigods, she used that to her advantage. She fell dramatically to the ground and clutched her shoulder when Jason came to help her she kicked him in the face. There was very little chance his jaw was not broken. Then she called on the mist, she made people see their brothers, sisters, friends, mortal parents, boy-friends and girl-friends, dead on the field. She called upon her deepest powers, not the flimsy mist she had used with Nico but solid convincing mist that could be held and stabbed and wept for.

She didn't know what was coming over her, but the more magic she did, the more powerful she felt and the more damage she inflicted, the better. She spotted in the corner of her eye Jason fighting with one hand and holding his jaw with the other. Then she turned around and saw Piper her back turned. Hazel smiled smugly and started to work her magic she made a dagger appear in Percy's weapon hand. She made him advance at Piper, preparing to strike when Jason jumped in front of Piper. The blade hit his sword and disintegrated. Then Jason stabbed her in the foot and she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Annabeth

Annabeth, for the first time in her life, was unable to talk her way out of something. She was a murderer. She had killed one of her best friends. How was she living with herself? She felt no guilt, what she did feel was fear. This was nothing new, Annabeth had feared for her life many times over her life, but, this was different she did not fear for what would happen to her body, but, her mind. She feared that she could never be the same. Sure, she had killed before, but monsters and enemy's never a friend.

"Annie!" said Percy as he ran in to the cabin. She stood up "Percy!" She called back. "I thought you were dead!" He said half laughing half crying. "I'm fine!" She said crying. Percy ran to her and hugged her. Lifting her feet off the floor. Her body shook in his embrace as she cried tears that had been held in to harshly for too long. She let all the pain and fear out. When Percy set her down she sighed. Her head was clear, and Percy was counting on her master plan. "I think I can use Piper to convince her charm speak to stop them." She said. "Who's them?" Annabeth scoffed. "If they stab you their bad." Percy laughed. "What if they charm me?" he asked. "You mean Piper?" She replied. "Annabeth Chase, only one demigod can charm me." He kissed her. Annabeth was sure she was crazy but even in the face of casualties and war, she kissed him back.

When she came up for breath she started to feel sick again. The adrenaline had worn off. "Percy" She gasped and then she fell to the ground, alive, but barley.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Percy

"Annabeth! Wake up! Annie!" Percy sobbed. "Annabeth!" He ran as fast as he could, out of the Athena cabin, through the raging battle, into the Apollo cabin. "Will! It's Annabeth! She's dying!" he screamed. "You think you got problems!" Percy saw Nico for the first time. He looked dead his head flopped back, his eyes stared blankly into space and his chest was still. The weird part was his face. Will hovered over him his hands stiff in claw shapes, yellow and orange magic came up from Nico's mouth. "What is that?!" Percy asked mesmerized. "It's his life force Percy." Will said quietly. "I need another healer to heal him." "I can do it." Percy said automatically. Will was about to say no but he looked at Percy and sighed. "I need a powerful healer." "I can do it." Percy replied. "Okay" Said Will. "Hold your hands like this, hold them next to mine, imagine your punching the life force back into him." Percy did. For a moment there was dead quiet but then the son of Hades gasped and sat up. "Nico!" Bellowed Will. Then he did something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed Nico.

"Will! Seriously! Annabeth is dying" Will looked embarrassed but he got up and started running. When they got to the Athena cabin Percy's heart dropped. Annabeth was still on the floor but she looked worse. He hair was scattered around her face and she looked pale. Will moved like a comet across the room, he was in his element. His hands moved in perfect harmony, they worked like a well oiled machine. When he was done he looked up at Percy but said nothing. "What is it!" Percy yelled. Will just looked at Percy. "What!" "Percy" Will said gently "She's gone. I'm so sorry." Percy fell to the ground and started to break down.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Calypso

Calypso had thought she knew pain, but she had never felt pain like this. She felt like her whole life had been stabbed with a knife. Broken, and scarred in a way that could never be un-done. She was dead inside she was killed and stuck in a living hell worse then anything the gods could inflict upon her. She wished she was in Tartarus. Anything, monster, god, half-blood, blade to her throat, would be an improvement.

She cut down everyone in sight friend or foe. Leo would be avenged. She did whatever she needed to. She would enjoy killing anyone who got in her way. Call it a blood lust. She didn't care. She felt a gap that could never be filled by anything else, then Leo, her Leo, and he was gone for good this time.

Then she saw Will, he speed-walked to up her. "Hey sunshine!" He yelled angrily, "Don't call me that you son of a- ", "Hey hey hey! Let's not get to riled up about the fact that you killed an innocent demigod for no reason." Will said more calmly. "She murdered Leo!" She shot back. "No she didn't Calypso! I don't know who, but someone, is messing with our minds and when I find them, I am going to ring their neck!" "If what you say is true, then maybe Annabeth is still alive." Calypso suggested tentatively. Will's eyes lit up. "You're right. Oh gods, if your right, we have to find the real Annabeth, and fast." He turned but then she grabbed his sleeve. "Will, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Will's face got a bitter expression, "Well, you certainly should be at the very least, _sorry."_ "Will, I need you to listen to me! I am sorry for what I did to her! I am just, ugg, just, let me be." She started to turn but Will caught her sleeve. "What is it?" he inquired gently. "I, I, just she has the perfect life! She is so strong! And she has friends, the favor of the gods! And, and." She sobbed and turned away "And Percy" Will finished quietly. Then he sighed and started walking beside Calypso. They didn't speak they only walked in silence and remorse for the dead and injured."

As they walked Calypso began to feel more attached to Will, not in the way you might think, but as a brother. She had never had any family members that loved her. Will was different he cared, he was a warm comforting figure. As they walked she slipped her arm around him and held him close to her, as long as he was pressed against her she was safe. It had felt good to confide her jealousy and resentment towards Annabeth. She felt as is a great wait had been lifted, and in some strange way, she forgave the girl she had resented for so long. It was a strange manor of peace, but it gave Calypso solitude.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Percy

It was two weeks later. Two weeks after Percy had lost the love of his life. Or at least he had thought so, all of his friends claimed that she was alive. He didn't know how that could be, but he hoped it was.

"Percy" asked Piper gently he hadn't even been aware of her sitting next to him. "You need to eat, she's out there, we just have to get Hazel, or, what ever that thing inside her is, to tell us were she is." She said with a shutter. "I know, I just can't understand, how, Leo, Calypso, and Hazel got, like… "possessed?" Percy finished. "Yeah, it just sounds weird to say I guess. I know, this is hard for you, I can't imagine losing Jason and then finding out that-" Piper stopped when she saw that Percy was crying. "Oh gods" She exclaimed. "What?" Percy asked through sobs. "You loved her, she was the one, for you" she said. "How can you tell? It's not like I had time to-" He broke off. Pipers eyes lit up with realization, "You were going to propose" Percy didn't answer he just fiddled with the clay beads on his camp neckless.

"Hey. We'll find her, I swear on the river Styx." Piper promised. "Now I have to worry about two of my best girls?" Percy joked.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Hazel

Everything was dark. Hazel couldn't see anything, even though she had her eyes wide open. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember the last three weeks or so, the last thing she remembered was flying to camp to see Leo. It was as if the time had passed but she couldn't feel it.

"Hello?" she yelped as she felt a knife against her throat. She heard Jason's voice say "She's awake! She's not fighting back yet." Hazel tried to move but she was tied to the chair she was sitting in. Jason took off her blindfold. She was in the big house, in the armory. The armory. She had to focus, she concentrated on a spear a few feet away she willed it to cut the ties around her arms and legs. She stood and grasped the spear. Jason extended his hands in surrender and hesitantly asked "Is that really you Hazel?" "yes of course Jason!" she replied. He still looked skeptical. "Prove it!" She took Franks fire wood out of her pocket and held it out to Jason. She was the only one who could have that. "Okay, okay I believe its you now." "Why wouldn't it be me? How many girls can control a spear with their minds?" "Um, Carrie." "Oh shut up."

Hazel was more at ease now, but still not completely comfortable, something wasn't right. "Why did you tie me up?" She asked. "Hazel, there's no point in sparing you, you were possessed. You broke my jaw." She was shocked, like someone had slapped her in the face. "I can't believe it, no, no! Was I the only one?" "No, they got Leo too and Calypso for a little bit."

Jason looked crest fallen, "You don't remember anything." Hazel was getting nervous, what had happened? She took a deep breath "Jason what happened? What aren't you telling me!" Jason looked down at his hands. "Jason Grace! Tell me this instant! Right now! What happened!" Hazel was to angry. Her fists were clenched so tight her hands looked almost Caucasian. She called back the mist. She made it take the form of Jason's sister, Thalia, with a knife stuck in her neck, Hazel made the mist reach out for Jason and with it's final breath say "You could have saved us, me and Mom." And then it fell to Jason's feet. "No!" He cried. "Tell me, and I stop!" Hazel replied with a horrible smile. Jason pushed Hazel backwards. "Stop Hazel! That mist is corrupting you!" Jason had such accusation in his voice Hazel felt like she was being called to the principal's office. "Jason I don't remember! I swear!" Jason "Annabeth is dead! How can you not remember!" Hazel gasped and dropped to the floor crying hysterically. "Oh gods, Hazel I'm sorry I wasn't going to tell you that yet." Jason sighed. She was huddled on the floor with her arms rapped tightly around her legs and her head buried in her lap. She looked pathetic.

Jason didn't know what to do. Hazel was in an apparent state of shock. He could comfort her, or he could get help. The situation was apparent now, Hazel had been tricked into controlling her friends with the mist. Whether or not Annabeth and Leo were still alive was a mystery. Jason hoped for Calypso and Percy's sakes that they were. "Hazel where are they?" he asked. "I don't know! I told you that! I don't know!" she retorted. "Hazel are they?" Jason asked quietly. "Bunker nine." She said is a whisper. Jason ran out of the room.

-LINE BREAK-

The missing demigods were found; the camps balance was restored.

THE END


End file.
